


And Body and Soul [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Orgasm Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which Xanxus moves the goalposts on Squalo, who doesn't quite understand what's going on.





	And Body and Soul [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Body and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182352) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link. 

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/And%20Body%20and%20Soul.mp3) | 27:16 | 19.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
